Harry at Camp Half Blood
by Lucille5699
Summary: MY FIRST EVER FAN FIC! Please review! So, Harry, Ron, Hermione would visit or erm... get kidnapped to Camp Half Blood. Why? You'll soon find out here! And they'll go on a quest with the seven other halfbloods. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! Lol? O.o
1. Chapter 1

HARRY AT CAMP HALF BLOOD?

 **Hi! This is my first ever fan fic so hope you enjoy! (567 words)**

 **HARRY**

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts, Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his scar and slipped into a coma. He saw a boy about his age dressed in black with black hair, dark eyes, hiding in the shadows with a gloomy look. He opened his eyes and said," Wizards… Tomorrow, twelve O'clock, Hagrid's," who was that creepy guy? How did he know about Hagrid and was that… was that a skeleton behind him? Harry woke up drenched in cold sweat, he looked at his clock and it was six, he somehow felt like that wasn't only a dream. Harry could not go back to sleep because his brain was too busy thinking about his dream who was that creepy guy?

Later that morning after breakfast, Harry immediately told Ron and Hermione about his dream. And of course, at twelve, they crept away. On the way, they met peeves who was about to scream at the top of his lungs to try to report them. He took a deep breath, and before he could shout, Harry covered Peeves mouth and Hermione stunned him.

Finally, they arrived outside of Hagrid's house, and they indeed saw the boy in Harry's dream. And behind him, was a huge dog, what did they call it? A hellhound. And the boy stared at them. "H-hell-lo…?" stammered Ron. "Hi." replied the creepy boy. Then an army of dead rose from the soil. Hermione screamed at the sight of that and Ron gulped. Harry immediately shot a jet of stunning spell to them.

"Oi!"

"What?"

"They are here to protect us!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just… I'll explain later"

Hagrid woke up to all the noise. "What's up? 'Arry! A bit late ter be sneakin' 'round eh? And oh, hey Nico!" Nico? So, his name is Nico. "What yer doing 'ere? "Nothing!" we both answered. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night Hagrid. Now get some rest, don't worry about us," and Nico led Hagrid into his house and shut the door.

"Let's start over. Hi I am Ron, and you are- "

"Nico Di Angelo"

"He is Harry and she is Hermione and what do you want" said Ron while still keeping an eye on those skeletons.

"Well… you'll see why… I was sent to collect you but first, bring me to the head master Professor Dumbledore. You (points at Harry) are the chosen one? (Harry nods) Oh"

"and why would we trust you" Ron asked suspiciously.

"If you aren't going to bring me there, fine, guess you'll just have to leave without saying good bye"

"Wha-" And Nico grabbed them and Harry felt like he was dissolving into the shadows. A moment later, he found himself falling onto Ron. And Nico was already standing beside him. Hermione on the other hand, fell into a river. Ron cursed and Hermione yelped and said, "what is this?!" "Welcome to Camp Half Blood," Hermione looked up and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of them, was a group of people dressed in armor and holding swords and bows. "Nope nope nope . What is this? Where are we? Who are you…" Then a centaur walked forwards. They stumbled backwards, the sort of centaur the wizards were used to, the sort of centaur they were used to was territorial and not so friendly.

The centaur gave them a friendly smile and said," Come, we have a lot to explain…"

 **Hello! As I said this is the first fan fic I have ever written! Plz leave reviews and I should be able to update once or twice every week! XD So… Let's see how I can upload this to the website… My updates should be longer with more words in the future, if it's not, I should be uploading more frequently.**


	2. Chapter 2

HARRY AT CAMP HALF BLOOD

 **HELLOOOOO! According to one review, I should make my story more detailed and longer. So, I will!**

Recap: The centaur gave them a friendly smile and said, "Come, we have a lot to explain…"

 **PERCY**

So, as I recall, there were 3 kids, about the same age as me who are dressed in robes and holding a stick, just dropped into the river … Chiron invited the 7 of us (Me, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Leo) plus Nico and Grover to come along to the big house. So, we did.

They introduced themselves and the one called Harry had a weird scar on his forehead… as if Zeus stroked him with his lightning bolt. He looked like the leader, with his arms crossed staring at us.

And Ron, he was taller than Harry and he looked really anxious, and I found out why. There was a spider on the table and he was eyeing it's every step, and by that, I could tell he shared the same fear as every Athena demigods would—spiders.

Lastly, there was Hermione. She eyed us suspiciously, trying to find out who we were, why we brought her here, smart girl, like Annabeth.

We sat around the table while Ron and Annabeth was trying to sit away from the spider as possible. And Chiron began. "I know you have a lot of questions children, but, be patient. As for why we brought you here, did you ever heard of the Greek and Roman gods?" They nodded. "Good. And it's all true."

"pfft. How on earth is that possible?" and they started laughing. Suddenly, Mr.D, camp director waved his hand and a glass of wine appeared.

"Mr. D… Your restrictions." Chiron reminded. Mr.D sighed and waved his arm again and it turned into diet coke.

The new camper's jaw dropped. They sat there staring at Mr. D. We just smiled. We've all gone through this. Ron broke the silence by saying, "I never knew there was a summer wizard camp… Don't you need to go to school?" And we sat there shocked like they've been. _Wizards?_ Did they say wizards?

"Well, if it's possible for witches and wizards to exist, why not Greek- ""-and Romans", Jason added, "gods?", Chiron asked.

After we got over that, we gave the new campers a tour. We showed them the cabins, and they asked, "How are the campers assigned?"" According to their godly parent." "Wow" They looked at the climbing rock with dripping lava, "Won't campers get burnt by the lava?" Chiron said while laughing, "No, they don't… Except for that one time where…" "Forget we said anything."

Finally, it was dinner time. Also, the time Chiron would explain to us why they brought the wizards here.

We arrived and the wizards started eating. They didn't look up until everyone gone silent and stared at them. "What?!" Ron asked. I heard Hazel whispering softly to them," Stop eating the food," "Why?! It tastes great!" "No! You're supposed to-" And Hermione took a long brown stick out of her pocket. We didn't think much about that stick until she waved it and said something that I did not understand and the food on Rn's plate disappeared. All of the campers, except Chiron and Dionysus gasped. We look at them in shock.

"Oi!"

"Shut up."

"Ahh, yes. I forgot to tell you. Welcome to our new campers, Harry, Hermione, and Ron!"

and we cheered. But the cheering quickly stopped when a camper yelled, "How could you trust them? How do you know that they are not monsters in disguise? That girl with bushy hair just made food disappear!" and some of the campers nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure the satyrs would have informed us if they were.", Chiron said looking at that kid sternly.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Harry Potter, that is Hermione and he is Ron. And we are wizards and witches. I don't know why you kidnaped us and we want to get the bloody hell outa here, so you seem to be the bad guy here, not us." Harry said.

Dionysus, said in "Yes, yes. Now shut up and let Chiron explain Henry-""-Harry!", Harry interrupted. "Whatever!"

Chiron stomped his hoof on loudly and everyone fell silent. "May I explain please. After Voldemort's death, (Who's Voldemort?) he left the death eaters," "Death eaters? What's that?", Annabeth whispered. "I don't know, but it definitely sounds bad," "And the death eaters thought, well, he's dead, why don't we continue to take over the universe eh? And you are probably wondering what they are. Voldemort-"

And Hermione took over. She was talking so fast and confidently that if she had grey eyes and blond hair, she could easily pass off as an Athena kid. She cleared her throat and said, "-is the evil lord, he has no nose and his goal was to Be immortal and take over the world. He heard a prophecy that a child, Harry Potter, was going to take him down, therefore, he attempted to kill him. But he failed, because Harry's mother, blocked Voldemort's spell and instead of killing, Harry who survived, he killed his mother and father and the force reduced Voldemort to almost nothing. And then skipping ahead, after Voldemort recovered, we had a great war and we won."

"Perfect explanation Hermione. And they want to weaken us by war. War against the wizarding world and demigods. Not good. Reyna has been informed and the romans are informed too."

"Couldn't we just go back and tell the others that about this and not have war?" asked Harry.

"Ahh… But you see, at Hogwarts, there may be spies, however, here at camp, we have a magical border and you shouldn't be able to cross unless permission. And we wouldn't want to give other evil creatures ideas So now, we need another prophecy delivered, another quest."

 **HELLO! Please, if you have some ideas to improve the story, please let me know! For the next chapter, I would be writing in the perspective of Annabeth!**


End file.
